hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Tuck (S3-S1)
Jill Tuck has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the first five Saw films, as well as sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic and the the flashbacks that were shown in SAW VI, are canon in this continuity while we are slightly remaking SAW VI for Series 3. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps. It is VERY VERY STRONGLY advised that you see all five of the Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Jill Tuck is a main character from the Saw film series (SAW IV and V) and controlled by DRE. Chapter History "This isn't what John wanted." - Jill Tuck Earlier Life Jill Tuck was born on September 6th, 1963 in Los Angeles, California. Not much is known about her early life, other than it seems she had a long career in the medical field, specializing in drugs and eventually specializing in drug treatments and rehabilitation for recovering addicts. She eventually became in charge of Homeward Bound, a clinic specializing in treating drug addicts and helping them to recover and break their habits. Sometime during the late 1990s, Tuck became romantically acquainted with Jonathan Kramer, a Boston native who moved to Los Angeles to further his career as an engineer for the engineering firm, Standard Engineering Limited, making his living as an engineer and toy designer for the company. Jill and Kramer became romantic and married sometime in the early 2000s, and in early 2003, Jill became pregnant with their first child, a boy they named Gideon, named after John's first building in Los Angeles. Kramer and Jill lived happily together, and John was always supportive of her efforts to run her clinic, pushing her to help as many people as she could, even coining the clinic's motto, "Cherish your life." The two were very happy for Gideon's arrival, with Kramer already hard at work at crafting toys and materials for Gideon in time for his birth. Tragedy On a Fall night in 2003, when Jill was seven months pregnant with Gideon, she was closing up Homeward Bound and heading to leave with John for home, when Cecil Adams, a recurring patient at her clinic with a history of disputes there, arrived and begged to be let in to get his jacket, which he claimed to leave behind inside. Jill let him inside, when he suddenly pulled a knife on her and demanded to be let inside. Jill, fearing for her life and Gideon's, let Cecil inside and waited for him to return, when in a haste to leave the clinic with a stolen stash of drugs, he slammed a door on her abdomen and killed Gideon in the process. Cecil fled from the clinic, and John arrived a short moment later, seeing the scene. John immediately rushed her to the nearby Angel Of Mercy hospital to be treated, but it was too late to save Gideon. John and Jill were both devastated and heartbroken, and things unfortunately didn't improve after that, with John withdrawing into a deep depression and becoming more distant from her. Jill was comforted by Art Blanc during this time, who had been a close friend of John's and his business partner. The two visited John at his workshop, finding him not wanting to be bothered. John requested for Art to give his share of the money he would've made from several homes he designed for low-income families in the Los Angeles area to be given to Jill. John tried to reconcile with Jill sometime not long after that, but he couldn't commit in the way Jill needed and wanted after what had happened. John left her for good after that, divorcing her. The dark days were only just beginning for John and Jill by that point with was to be become of her husband in the months that followed. "A different person crawled out of the wreckage." Jill paid John a visit at his workshop in February 2005, still caring for him and hoping he was coping as well as he could, after Gideon's death and after he was also diagnosed with a virulant strain of cancer in early 2004. She became suspicious of some of his actives upon finding an array of photographs of Cecil inside John's workshop, and she suspected the worst; Cecil had gone missing just days earlier. John claimed that he taught Cecil not to take life for granted, and in a fit of rage, destroyed a clock he had for a long time that had a 300-year old mechanism inside. Jill knew this John Kramer wasn't the same man she knew from years before. Jill left John for good, or so she thought, for he kept in contact with her, after he began his legacy as the feared Jigsaw Killer. John, with help from corrupt LAPD Homicide Detective Mark Hoffman and Amanda Young, a drug addict and recurring patient at her clinic, kidnapped various morally crooked civilians and put them through grueling tests of torture and endurance to test their will to live and how much they appreciated their own lives. John developed a twisted sense of morality and life appreciation that Jill disagreed with and was even disturbed and disgusted by, but she could understand his viewpoint on things. Jill always kept quiet about John and his work, hiding her dark secret from everyone else she knew, and also not wanting Hoffman to do anything about it, knowing he could easily blackmail her or give her away if he wanted to. She had been questioned by the LAPD in April of 2006, after a series of games inside a decrepit old house that was a former property of John's led to the deaths of several individuals and Eric Matthews, an allegedly crooked LAPD detective, went missing after an LAPD SWAT team stormed into one of John's hideouts at the defunct Wilson Steel mill in Downtown L.A.'s industrial district. Jill kept her cool and quiet, not disclosing her dark secret to anyone. It helped further that Hoffman had been the one to interrogate her, always making sure she never told a soul about any of this. Facing The Past John still occasionally kept in touch with John, Amanda and Hoffman over the duration of the Summer and early Fall of 2006, knowing he was set to conduct several tests with them, as he neared death. She would sometimes visit him at the Gideon Meat Packing Plant, his first building that served as his new hideout for himself and his two followers. The last time she would ever see John alive was in mid-October of 2006, being given a key by John. Asking what it was for, John informed her that she would know what to do with it when the time came. On October 21st, Jill was questioned by FBI Special Agent Peter Strahm about her husband's past. She told them everything she told before, telling Strahm of the chain of events that led to John taking the path that he did. She remained at the LAPD precinct for most of the night, as Strahm and his partner Lindsey Perez headed out to investigate more recent traps connected to LAPD SWAT Commander Daniel R. Rigg. After Perez was wounded by a trap inside the Bousman Elementary School, where two games had occurred and a building that Jill was also an owner of under ownership of John's properties, Strahm interrogated her more intensely. She revealed something to him she hadn't told anyone before, of the Cecil incident. It was after this that Strahm headed for Gideon Meat Packing. Responsibility A few days passed since October 21st, after a gruesome series of interconnected tests occurred simultaneously on the night and ending with many deaths at Gideon, including John. Jill visited the family lawyer, who had a tape and a box for Jill left for her as part of his will. Jill viewed the tape John recorded for her, telling her that the contents of the box were of grave importance and that she would know what to do with them when the time came. Using the key John gave her, she unlocked the box and peered inside it, then shut it. She had her task set for her. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1 Regular Appearance Jill Tuck stands five feet five inches tall and is estimated to weight anywhere from one-hundred ten to one-hundred twenty-five pounds, with an average body type. She has long and slightly curly blonde hair and blue eyes. When not wearing a doctor's garb at her job, she usually dresses casually. Trademark Gear None. Category:Medical Category:John Kramer (S3)